More precisely, such a dryer comprises:                a casing formed by two opposing end walls and one side wall, so as to define within it a chamber for drying material having a longitudinal axis;        a shaft which is parallel and eccentric in relation to the said axis of the chamber and provided with operating means to cause it to rotate about its own longitudinal axis, the said shaft comprising a first portion outside the said chamber and a second portion arranged inside the said chamber for mixing the material to be dried;        a circular plate that seals an opening of a complementary shape made inside one of the end walls of the casing, the said plate having a hole for the sealed passage of the said shaft and being provided with operating means to cause its rotation about the axis of the chamber also involving the said shaft in this rotational movement, and        a frame supporting the casing and the shaft.        
A known dryer of this type is described in international patent application WO-A-95/27181.